


Always

by ibrokeeverything



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Romance, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibrokeeverything/pseuds/ibrokeeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca is watching a lot of movies with Jesse. They want to watch a horror movie, and Beca knows she won't be scared. Will she be proven wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, fair warning, I hate horror movies and haven't watched hardly any. Sorry if any information is wrong, it was just stuff I had found on the internet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Beca was working on her “movication”, as Jesse liked to call it. They had been focusing on classics, like Star Wars, Rocky and Jurassic Park. She’d seen quite a few of them over the summer, as Jesse had asked of her. Now that they were in their sophomore year, she’d had less time, but still wanted to get as many movies in as possible. She’d grown to see the beauty in movies, especially the endings, but there were still some that bored her to death. During one of those, she prefered to watch Jesse, taking in each expression that crossed over his face. Everything from the soft smiles as an especially good song played behind the characters actions, to the knitting of his brows when someone died. That was something she loved about Jesse. Everything he felt played across his features and his eyes spoke volumes. He felt everything so strongly, and it could all be read on his face.

  
Slamming on the Treble’s door, she crossed her arms, waiting for someone to get it. Typically someone had music blasting, or the tv up loud, so no one could tell when there was someone at the door. Jesse had said most of the were out at some party, so hopefully someone’d come let her in. She recently just starting texting Jesse when she got there, not even bothering to hope that they’d hear her. Benji appeared at the door a few moments later, stepping aside to let her in.

  
“Another movie night?” He questioned, offering a small smile as Beca came inside. Their house was decked out in Treble colors, although sparsely decorated.

   
“Yep, Jesse said something about a new genre. He wants me to get the full experience of all the different types,” She replied, a light chuckle escaping her lips at the end.

  
“Have fun,” Benji made his way to the couch, where he had some magic show playing on the tv. He really was a huge magic nerd, sweet though. She prefered that over some of the other Trebles, who had big egos and rude attitudes, like Bumper. All of them had graduated with him, and she was glad about their absence.

  
Making her way up to Jesse’s room, she found him sitting on the ground, staring into his movie collection. He ran his finger up and down their spines, like he was searching for one.

  
“Found it!” He exclaimed, carefully pulling one out of the stack, making sure not to topple the entire tower.

  
“What’re we watching?” Beca asked, stepping inside and settling down on his bed. It’d become somewhat of a tradition to watch movies on his laptop, sitting on one of their beds. They started out of necessity, for they didn’t have a dvd player. Then they got one for the Treble’s house, but they couch was almost always occupied.

  
“If you don’t mind horror, then The Nightmare on Elm Street,” He held up the movie, cover picture facing her. Typically, she wasn’t one to scare easily. She’d always been the tough kid growing up, never afraid of monsters under her bed or hiding in her closet. Logic always told her it wasn’t real and reason trumped emotion. She knew everything in those movies was fake and none of it could come an get her.

  
“Sure, sounds good.”

  
“It’s one of the most well-known horror films, and well rated too,” He gave her a quick spiel as he grabbed his laptop and slid the movie in. It started out harmless enough, five people live on Elm Street and they’re all having the same nightmare. At the first jump scare, her whole body tensed and she found herself clutching at Jesse’s arm. Her breathing came fast and her heart was pounding. Tapping the space bar, Jesse paused the movie. He looked to her, concern clear in his eyes.

  
“Are you sure you want to watch this?” He questioned, watching as Beca regained her composure. She cleared her throat, sitting back upright.

  
“Yeah, it just caught me off-guard,” She settled back in, leaning against him, playing the movie again. Bracing herself for the rest of the movie, she let her eyes settle back on the screen. She could feel Jesse’s gaze on her face and flicked her eyes to him. Sure enough he was watching her. “I’m fine, watch the movie,” The ends of her lips quirked up, offering a slight smile to show him she was okay. As more scary scenes passed, her hand gripped Jesse’s tighter and tighter.

  
When Tina died, she buried her head in his chest, squeezing her eyes shut. Jesse once again paused the film, this time closing the laptop. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. “Okay, I think that’s enough,” He set his computer on the table beside his bed. Breath coming fast, Beca lifted her head from his chest.

  
“Sorry, I just thought-”

  
“Don’t apologize,” He cut her off, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “It’s fine to be scared. I know I was the first time I watched this,” He reassured her, keeping one arm draped over her shoulders.

  
“I just thought I’d be fine. I’ve never been scared of this kind of stuff,” She looked up to meet his eyes.

  
“It’s fine, Bec,” He was more assertive this time, in attempt to get her to stop talking like that. She gave a slow nod, and a moment of silence passed between them. She relaxed against Jesse, letting her head rest on his chest, his arm still over her shoulder. Beca began to lose herself in thought. She was opening up to Jesse. The realization hit her as she thought back on her reactions. Her emotions were stronger than her desire to close people out. She hadn’t even thought of hiding her fear from him, and it felt good. It was scary, letting someone in like that, but it still felt good. She knew she could rely on him when she needed to and he’d be there.

  
“Hey, um. Thanks, for everything,” She said, her words quiet, yet full of meaning. SHe kept them vague, but she figured he’d know what she meant.

  
Jesse had closed his eyes, but at her words, they opened back up. He gave her a soft smile. “Always,” The word fell from his lips, a promise of the future to come. She drifted to sleep, safe in his arms.

  
A few hours later, she was awakens by the sounds of chatter and a door slamming. It took Beca a few minutes to realize where she was. Remembering that she was with Jesse and the Trebles were home from their party. Nudging Jesse, who had also fallen asleep, she woke him up.

  
“The guys are home. I think that’s my cue to go too,” She murmured, sitting up straight and fixing her sleep rumpled clothing.

  
“Alright, see you tomorrow?” He asked, blinking a few times to wake up. Nodding quickly, she gave him a smile before heading back to the Bella’s house.


End file.
